


Snowball fight? It’s war!

by Questionable_brimborion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Snowball Fight, playful fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questionable_brimborion/pseuds/Questionable_brimborion
Summary: Dean, Cas and Sam are maybe a bit too much into this whole snowball fight thing.





	Snowball fight? It’s war!

**Author's Note:**

> A short story written for the 2018 Christmas Spn Calendar on tumblr with the prompt: ‘Snowball fight? It’s war!’  
> This is the first story I’m posting on Ao3! Hope you enjoy :)

“I don’t want your apologies.”

“Please, listen to me. You know how much you mean to me, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Cas, please forgive me! If I had known what would happen, I’d never have done it.”

“Never. You started this Dean, now I’m gonna finish it. I don’t care what you’ll say.”

“Please Cas! Don’t-”

The sentence wasn’t finished. How could it have been? Dean’s face was now completely covered in snow, a smug-looking Cas towering over him. Dean sputtered and tried to wipe the snow away, only to be hit with another load.

“Sammy! Help!”

Sam, who had been standing by the side of the scene, watching the two, now sprang into action. He quickly grabbed a handful of snow, formed it into a ball and threw it at the angel, who definitely had not been expecting this.

“What the-”

In this one moment of confusion, Dean saw his chance to stand up and stuff multiple handfuls of snow down the back of Castiel’s trench coat. Cas let out a yelp and immediately tried to get it out, which only resulted in the snow traveling downwards quicker and covering his entire back. The snow was ridiculously cold against his skin and Cas shivered, at which both Sam and Dean only laughed. They stood back a bit, watching the angel struggle to get the – now melting – snow off of himself.

Castiel had by now realised that his struggle was hopeless and just gave up, sitting down in the snow with a sad look on his face.

“Alright guys, I yield. You win. I’m sorry.”

“We don’t want your apologies, Cas.”

“How about you guys help me up, then I’ll make you hot chocolate. Alright?”

“Fine.”

“I love hot chocolate!”

The three men (can you really call them that? They’re more like boys) went inside, after dusting the snow away from their clothes. Once there, Castiel changed into his comfy clothes, before making the hot drinks.

The rest of the day the three stayed cosy inside, watching some movies, completely forgetting the snowball war ever happened.


End file.
